Something in Common
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if an anger crazed girl met a ghost who couldn't keep a creep away from her? Well now you have! What happens when Ghosty, from 'Just One Of Those Days' meets Leonie, from 'Babysitting a Demon Child' INSANITY! Created by Marshmellowtime and Tailsdoll123-me!


A/N: A crossover between my story-Babysitting a Demon Child and Marshmellowtime's story-Just One Of Those Days! Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and Ghosty, Gilbert and Deja belong to Marshmellowtime.**

**Claim: Leonie belong to me.**

**Note: This is kinda AU-ish because Marshmellowtime has not written up to the bit where Ling can take control. So in this story, Ling and Greed can switch places at random times.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Something in Common-**

"Come on kitten, just one touch~"

"No! Now can you please kindly piss off, just one day from you would be enough."

"You're no fun sweetheart, but remember, you're **mine**."

To a normal onlooker, they would see a man with long black haired pulled back in a ponytail and amethyst eyes, talking to himself. But the truth was that he was actually talking to someone.

Yes people, this man is not insane.

The person he was talking to, and few people could actually 'see' was a girl with long ginger hair and red eyes.

You want to know the funny thing? She's a ghost.

Well, that's what she appeared to be. She could do ghost like things like go through walls and floors while at the same time she could insult you and you would never know, because as I said before, not many people can see her.

Unfortunately for this girl, who was nicknamed Ghosty, one of the people that could see her, was the annoying man next to her. Actually, it was too annoying men sharing one body.

The one she was arguing with now, was the one who 'took' the body. A person who's entire existence consisted of the sing of 'Greed' which also happened to be his name. he wanted everything-money, woman, sex and the whole world.

Sadly he's not going to get it, is he?

The original body's owner was the 12th prince from where he came from, Ling Yao. His goal is immortality which sadly for Ghosty, he thinks she's got.

Ghosts can't die after all.

The biggest problem though for poor Ghosty, is that these two men both have affections for the ginger, making it more hard for Ghosty when they try and show their affections.

I know what you are all thinking, why doesn't she just leave them? Well, she can't because in some twist of fate, she's binded to Ling's body. If she was too far away from him, then she would end up popping back next to him.

Poor Ghosty.

Ghosty rolled her eyes, trying to find something more interesting besides the man next to her. She wished she still had Gilbert and Deja with her, her loyal cat friends, but she couldn't go look for them because the stupid meat-head beside her wouldn't let her.

Just when she was thinking it couldn't get any worse, famous words, Greed decided now would be a good time to do his favourite pastime-sexually harass Ghosty or SHG for short.

Ghosty was brought out of her musings when she felt arms wrap around her, cursing the fact that she had to be solid at this moment. She felt warm breath fanning her neck.

"You know you want this," Greed purred.

"I think I would know what I want, because it's me, and I certainly do not want you," Ghosty replied, struggling to get out of his tight grip.

Greed chuckled, licking at her neck, making her freeze. "Feisty, I like it."

I wonder what an onlooker would say to this? A foreign man licking at air with his arms spread out as if he was holding something.

Well it so happened that a bystander could see the man hugging a girl, but it didn't seem that they cared for that. No, this person looked at the man in realization before their fists clenched.

"What are you looking at hag?" A voice next to her spoke up, sounding extremely bored.

"Stay here brat, I've got business with a certain Xing!" And with that, the person began making their way over to the ghost girl and weird Xing man.

Back with Ghosty and Greed, Ghosty happened to notice all the bystanders looking at Greed with a worried look.

"Is that boy okay? He seems to be licking air."

"He doesn't appear to be from here, maybe it's a foreign custom."

"Someone call the asylum, I think I found a new patient for them."

Ghosty was so glad that nobody could see her, this was so embarrassing! Oh how she wanted to punch the shit out of Greed, but with his tight grip she couldn't exactly move.

"Somebody get me out of this," she moaned in frustration.

It seemed God decided to be kind today and help her out.

Before Greed could go any further, not caring about the public watching him, he was roughly grabbed and shoved away from Ghosty. Before he could recover, he was punched in the face.

"Ow, what the hell?" He groaned, looking at the person responsible for ruining his time with HIS Ghosty.

Standing in front of him was a young woman, no older then nineteen, with a scowl on her face. Red hair was tied back in a pony tail while blue eyes galled down at him.

"You asshole!" she began, catching people's attention at how loud she was, "do you know what shit I had to go through because of you! First you start harassing me in Xerxes while I'm working, making me spend all my money and food on you! Then you almost get me in trouble with the Fuhrer with your little stunt of breaking out that woman! Have you no shame?!"

Greed had no idea what she was ranting about.

Ghosty on the other hand, was relived that Greed was no longer harassing her. The woman in front of her seemed to have something against Greed or Ling, which Ghosty didn't mind.

Seeing the man who annoyed her on the ground brought satisfaction to her. So she stayed quiet and began to enjoy the show.

Greed sighed, standing up but kept a few steps away from the crazy redhead. "Listen lady, I have no idea what you are going on about."

She growled, making a nearby child cry. "Don't play dumb Ling!"

'Oh, she's talking about you little prince, who's the chick?' Greed asked Ling mentally, a small smirk playing on his lips.

'_Her name is Leonie Marshal, I suggest staying on her good side, she has guns and knows how to use them. Better yet, you should let me take control of my body again, she is angry at me after all~!'_

Greed knew that the only reason the prince wanted his body back was so that he could harass Ghosty but he really did not want to deal with the girl in front of him.

He'd let the prince have his body, for now at least.

Leonie Marshal is one you could say that has anger management problems. Generally she spends most of her days now babysitting the son of the Fuhrer, Selim Bradley-the bane of her existence.

As well as that she is also a treasure hunter, following in the footsteps of her late mother, but only rarely does she actually get to go out and explore.

Anyway, currently she was seething at the young prince, but she couldn't but notice that his loyal 'guard dogs' were not with him. By now Lan Fan should have been ranting about her lord while Fu goes on about how her uncle is a talented young man.

Poor Fu, he doesn't know her uncle is a sadistic moron.

Also, she couldn't help but notice the ginger haired girl beside Ling. She seemed to be enjoying the fact that Ling was not happy but Leonie had no clue why. She also did not appear to be from Xing, so who was she?

"Hello Leonie, it's good to see an nice Amestrian again!" Ling's voice broke her out of her thoughts but she noticed the drastic change in personality.

It appeared that the ginger haired girl did as well. "Ling? Is that really you?"

Ling turned to her with a smile before hugging her, "It's good to see Ghosty again! We should get married to commorate this day!"

He got slapped in the head for that.

By now, Leonie's fury had diminished. "What are you doing here Ling? I thought you were with shorty."

By shorty, she meant Edward Elric.

Ling scratched his head, laughing. "We've gone separate ways~!"

"Oh," Leonie blinked, "is that why you're travelling with the ginger girl? I hope you're not causing her trouble, you were sexually harassing her a minute ago."

Both Ling and Ghosty's eyes widened. She could see Ghosty? But by the way she phrased it, Leonie probably didn't know that Ghosty was a…ghost.

Ling chuckled, wrapping an arm around Ghosty, much to her horror. "Yeah, Ghosty here is going to be my wife."

He got slapped again while Leonie shook her head.

"Also, she may help me with my quest for immortality!" Ling declared getting a sigh from Leonie.

"Greedy as always, you're just as bad as Greed."

Again she got the surprised look. "You know Greed?"

Leonie snorted. "Unfortunately I do, I used to work for him because it was my mother's idea. Of course he's dead now, so I'm free to do whatever I want~!"

Ah, she was talking about the previous Greed.

"Can we go now Miss Marshal, I want to go home." A voice spoke up, grabbing the three's attention.

In front of them was a boy that looked around ten. He had short black hair and amethyst eyes. He was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, a brown vest over it and shorts.

All in all, an adorable child.

Ling knew who this was, having seen Greed's interactions with the others Sins as well as sensing the souls. This was Pride, the first Homunculus created by Father.

Ghosty saw how Ling narrowed his eyes at the boy and wondered why he was doing that, it was a kid after all.

Leonie on the other hand stared at him with a blank look. "You're acting innocent again aren't you? Would you please make up your mind, bi-polar brat."

The boy just grinned in response but if you looked hard enough, you could see arrogance go through his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Leonie! Who are your friends?" He asked, glancing at Ling and Ghosty.

"Ling and Ghosty," she casually said before pointing at the boy, "this is the Fuhrer's son, Selim Bradley."

Ghosty chocked before looking at the boy. This was the son of the leader of the country, the Homunculus Wrath?!

This was not good.

Selim suddenly pointed at a nearby stand. "Can you get me some sweets Miss Leonie? Please!"

Leonie grumbled but strolled off, mumbling "damn kids, making me spend my stolen cash!"

As soon as she was out of sight, Selim's cheerful expression turned to that of disgust. But the big difference was his voice.

"**So, you're still keeping the girl with you?"** he asked, making Ghosty twitch.

Why does his voice sound so 'possessed' like, it was creepy hearing it come from a small child.

Ling glared at him, "Ghosty is mine, so lay off Pride."

Ah, it seems Greed has come back, Ghosty thought in distaste and annoyance, begging the only other sane person-Leonie-to come back.

Wait, did he just call the kid 'pride'?

"Oh don't tell me he's another one of you, is he?" She asked in annoyance, getting the expression back from Pride.

"Sadly he is, he's the oldest one out of us. What I want to know is why you're keeping an eye on that Leonie girl."

Pride smirked, **"Father thinks that she could possibly be a sacrifice for us, we just need to keep watch on her."**

To Ghosty that did not sound well, but she also thought Leonie got the better deal. Pride didn't seem like a pervert, unlike the man next to her.

No, Leonie got the creepy child.

Suddenly, as if Pride had a secret sensor, he reverted back to his 'innocent' self and greeted Leonie as she handed him the sweets.

Leonie then glared at Greed (who had stopped Ling from taking over.) "You'd better not cause any trouble or else." She then looked at Ghosty and smiled, "if he gets annoying, call the police. He's not supposed to be in this country anyway."

And so they bid farewell or they would have if a random man suddenly barged in between Leonie and Selim, separating them. To make matters worse, the man grabbed Selim and started running away.

Leonie was in shock for a moment before shaking herself off. "ASSHOLE! I COULD BE PUT IN JAIL IF YOU SCRATCH THE KID UP! I NEED THAT MONEY!"

Greed smirked, loving the fact that Pride was getting embarrassed. Although Pride can easily kill the man, the fact that Leonie alerted everyone to the fact she knows him means that he can't escape until Leonie fetches him.

Ghosty strolled over to the panting redhead and was lucky that she was still solid. It would not be a good idea to let Leonie know that she was a ghost.

"I'll help you get him back," she said making both Leonie and Greed (with Ling) stare at her in shock.

"Why?" Leonie asked, confusion in her voice. "We just met."

Ghosty shrugged, not wanting to tell her the real reason. By sticking with Leonie, Greed nor Ling could try to feel her up. It seemed Leonie liked to beat Ling up whenever she could.

I guess fate decided to be nice to Ghosty.

* * *

So off the three went. Greed was pouting because he couldn't have his 'fun time' with Ghosty. Ghosty was smiling because Greed couldn't do anything to her and Leonie was sweating because if Selim came back with one scratch she could say goodbye to the all the money she would be getting.

After threatening criminals she knew, Leonie managed to snag the location of where Selim was being held. In a forest nearby Central was a small house where the criminal had taken the boy, planning to sell him.

"So, how did you two meet?" Leonie asked Ghosty, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff.

Ghosty scowled at the smoke but then suddenly froze. She couldn't say that Ling was the first one who could only see her and was binded to his body.

"We met when she saw my dashing good looks and started following me around ever since." Greed spoke up, smirking.

Both Ghosty and Leonie gave him blank looks before looking away.

"What?"

They finally reached their destination, an old cabin in the woods, and decided to heck with it and enter.

The place was dark making it hard to see where they were going. They didn't know where to start looking for Selim in case the man from before came back.

It was at that time that Ghosty stopped being solid, almost slipping through the cabinet she was leaning against. It was lucky that Leonie couldn't see her because of the darkness.

Ghosty used this to her advantage and stuck her head through the nearest wall. Selim was not in the kitchen. He was also not in the dinning room. Taking a peek upstairs, he was not there either.

Finally she decided to peek under the floor and found that there was a basement and inside it was Selim.

"He's in the basement!" Ghosty called out, grabbing the other two's attention.

"How did you know that?"

"I, err, heard a noise down there."

Leonie shrugged before finding the trap door leading to it and going down it, followed by Ghosty and Greed.

Selim noticed them and smiled happily. "I knew you would come to save me!"

"Only for the money."

Selim's kidnapped made himself known and held a gun against them. He began ranting about how he was going to make money selling Selim. Greed grew bored of the human's rant and ran straight at him, attacking him dead on. Before the man was pummelled, he managed to shoot one bullet which headed directly to Ghosty.

Ghosty was not solid though, so it went through her and hit the wall.

"Ghosty! Did the bullet hit you?" Leonie asked in concern.

Ghosty shrugged her shoulders, smiling. "No, I'm fine."

Leonie sighed out of relief. Phew, for a minute there she thought Ghosty would die.

If only she knew.

So in the end, after a fateful day of annoyances, Leonie and Ghosty said goodbye while Pride and Greed stared daggers at each other.

Leonie and Ghosty shook hands as a way of saying goodbye…well it would have been if Leonie's hand didn't go through Ghosty's hand.

…..

"WHY DID MY HAND JUST GO THROUGH YOURS?!"

"I can explain! You see, I'm a ghost."

"!"

~Thud~

"Now that the redhead if knocked out, and Pride will be a little shit and turn away, lets carry on what we were doing before~!" Greed said with a smirk.

Ghosty gulped before suddenly turning solid. She did the first thing on her mind.

Kicked Greed in the balls.

And that my lovelies, is the end.

* * *

**Omake-**

Ghosty was relaxing on a couch when suddenly the door to the room banged open.

The most beautiful woman in existence with wavy, flowing, blonde hair that was bright like the sun and shining ocean blue eyes stepped, more like floated, into the room.

She was a white dress that showed off her big cleavage and curves and smiled a smile so incredible it blinded those unworthy to behold it.

The woman turned to Ghosty and pouted showing her shiny lips. "You keep taking my precious Ling and Greed away from me! They should be showering me in affections after my terrible past where my parents were killed by Father so that he could force me to bring them back using my rainbow alchemy. Sadly I could not bring them back but Truth fell in love with me and showed me the Knowledge of alchemy without drawing circles and didn't take anything away! So I became a State Alchemist at the age-"

"Okay! I get it!" Ghosty cut her off, glowering at the woman. "Listen, you can take them, I don't want them!"

If you are confused, let me enlighten you. This 'beautiful' woman is called Mary-Sue and her dream is to be the main character of Marshmellowtime's story 'Just One of Those Days.' unfortunately for the girl, Ghosty is the main character and this does not please Mary-Sue.

Ling and Greed suddenly entered the room, in their respective bodies, and smiled when they saw Ghosty but paled when they saw Mary-Sue who brightened up and practically skipped over to them, flowers and butterflies included.

Her first victim was Ling, which Greed used to molest poor Ghosty.

"Oh Ling, you've came all the way from Xing to find immortality but now that you've met me you want me to be your queen. But you know because of my poor status that we can't be together, still our love shines through!" She said, batting her eyes lashes.

For the first time ever, Ling looses his appetite.

"Err, that's nice and all but I'm not interested in you." He said, before pushing Greed away from Ghosty and snuggling against her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!"

She was ignored though which was good because this was a battle for her love!

"Oh great, you're just like Marshmellowtime. Both of you probably cause your characters immense pain for laughter! Do you think this is funny?"

Well, you see, I don't do it to ALL my characters!

"Oh really?"

Okay, so I may have broke Alex's heart from Insane Is My Middle Name by making everyone she trusted be tricking her and broke all her stick friends.

"I'm still waiting."

So I made Cheryl from Stupid Cheap Knockoff Toy afraid of going outside and ruined her whole life, big deal!

"Come on."

Sure I've made it seem like Alice from My Butler Killed My Mom is going to die and all her friends turned out to be people who are trying to take her to man who wants to kill her but she'll get over it!

"….."

Okay, so I've made it so that Leonie hasn't got long to live and stuck her with a demon child, loads of people do it! But…you're the worst! You're not even giving Ling or Greed the time of day!

"…."

Please don't look at me like that or else!

"Or else what?"

I'LL TELL MARSHMELLOWTIME AND SHE'LL MAKE YOU HAVE MORE SCENES WITH GREED AND LING!

"0.0"

Mary-Sue barged over, interrupting our conversation. "Get back to ME!"

She then saw Greed, who actually shivered and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Greed, you know that we are perfect for each other because you see me as the most precious treasure in the world but alas you are at war with you own Father trying to protect me at all costs~!"

Greed backed away slowly before using Ghosty as a shield.

Ghosty sighed in annoyance, wondering how Greed and Ling were holding onto her without fighting each other.

It was then that Leonie entered the room and looked at the four in confusion.

Mary Sue clasped her hands together. "Oh I know you. You're going to be my fan girl who follows me everywhere trying to be perfect like me but realizing that you'll never be as beautiful as me. You'll be so full of Envy that you'll turn evil and kill yourself!"

Leonie rolled her eyes, "Give me a break blonde, I just went through shit and can't be dealing with you."

Mary-Sue stomped her new high heels. "Why aren't Greed, Ling or you fawning over me? This is all your fault!" She pointed her hand at Ghosty in accusion.

As Mary-Sue kept blabbering, Leonie took out her guns and aimed at Mary-Sue.

~Bang!~

Mary-Sue's perfect body fell to the floor, dead. Everyone turned to look at Leonie as she kept repeatedly shooting the blonde haired woman.

~Bang!~ ~Bang!~ ~Bang!~

"Leo, she's dead." Greed said.

"I know that. But because I'm going to die soon, stuck with annoying near-enough immortals and the fact that I did not once get to actually use my guns, I'm just taking my frustrations out on her."

All was silent until Ghosty turned to Leonie.

"Can I borrow your guns? There's two people I need to get rid off."

For some reason, both Ling and Greed shivered.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it guys, because this took ages!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**

**Be sure to check out 'Just One of Those Days' for more Ghosty, Greed and Ling fun!**

**This is brought to you by InsanityProductions101-A new account shared by me, Marshmellowtime, xSimply-Simplex and Moonlightpheonix-xX**


End file.
